La gourde
by Elvadora
Summary: Comme d'habitude Esmé avait arrêté d'écouter le cours. Comme d'habitude le professeur Rogue lui avait fait remarquer. Comme d'habitude sa réponse l'avait mis en rogne. Et donc comme d'habitude elle s'était retrouvée en retenue. [ Severus Rogue X OC ]
1. Première retenue

Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là !

Vous avez atterri sur une fan fiction sur le monde de Harry Potter avec Severus Rogue pour personnage principal où il développera une romance avec une des élèves de Poudlard.

Cette histoire se passe à l'époque de Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. Par contre, bien que ça soit les mêmes personnages, l'histoire ne sera pas du tout la même car Voldemort n'est jamais revenu au pouvoir. Autrement dit, tous les coco qu'on a perdu en cours de route (dont Severus) sont encore là. Aussi, Esmé est en 7ème année et a donc 17 ans.

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne évidemment pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seule Esmé Elvadora m'appartient dans cette histoire.

**Rating: **M car il y aura probablement un peu de lemon.

Je pense avoir dis ce qu'il y avait à dire. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donne votre avis et m'aider à m'améliorer !

* * *

Esmé Elvadora était rêveuse, une main sur sa joue, étirant sa bouche rouge et l'autre allongée sur le bureau.

\- Miss Elvadora, retentit soudain la voix rauque du professeur, n'hésitez surtout pas à me prévenir si mon cours vous ennuie.

\- Oh excusez moi professeur, ça n'est pas du tout ça, sursauta-t-elle écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus. C'est juste que je suis perdue depuis au moins 20 minutes, donc je préfère arrêter d'écouter pour revoir par moi-même plus tard, sourit Esmé la préfet-en-chef des Poufsouffle

Le professeur Rogue la jaugeât une fraction de seconde se demandant pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle soit aussi impertinente.

\- Ce soir, 20h Mademoiselle Elvadora, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, rétorqua le maître des potions

\- Mais professeur,… tenta la jeune élève, se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu faire

\- Je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Severus Rogue reprenant son cours et Esmé se redressant sur sa chaise pour écouter attentivement son professeur.

—

20h précise, encore une fois Esmé ne serait pas en retard à sa retenue. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de classe et entra directement, comme par habitude.

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là apparemment.

Elle eût à peine le temps de s'asseoir pour l'attendre que sa voix grave retentit derrière.

\- Vous êtes déjà si fatiguée de vivre Miss Elvadora ?

Esmé se dressa face à lui et leva les yeux de sorte à rencontrer le regard ébène du professeur. Elle avait beau être grande et porter des talons, ça ne suffisait pas à surpasser le maître des potions. Ce qui la mît mal à l'aise, si bien qu'elle baissa les yeux et se retourna.

\- Je pensais que quelque chose vous retenait et vu que je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire… dit-elle en avançant

\- Ce soir vous rangerez et trierez les armoires d'ingrédients, c'est un véritable foutoir, comme après chaque passage des premières années.

Elle sourit et se dit que ça ne devait pas être plus mal que récurer les chaudrons. Ou du moins elle pensait. Elle arriva dans la réserve d'ingrédients et déchanta immédiatement. Des vingtaines d'armoires remplies de flacons et bocaux de différentes tailles et couleurs se dressaient devant elle.

\- Je ne pourrais pas récurer les chaudrons plutôt ? Le supplia-t-elle presque

\- La semaine passée vous vous plaigniez des chaudrons, lui jeta-t-il avec un regard noir. Si vous êtes embêtée par ce que je vous demande de faire vous feriez mieux de ne plus vous retrouver en retenue.

C'est en soufflant qu'elle se dirigea vers la première armoire, sans même savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Le maître des potions lui indiquât ce qu'elle devait faire et ils commencèrent tout deux à ranger sans échanger un mot du reste de la tenue.

Après huit armoires de rangées et deux fioles cassées, Esmé s'attaqua à la neuvième armoire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le bocal du dessus. Au passage, elle accrocha un flacon assez long. Elle le rattrapa de justesse mais rencontra le corps de son professeur ce qui fit que son contenu se vida sur son habit noir.

\- Mais ça n'est pas possible, vous êtes une vraie catastrophe ! Gronda Rogue

\- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne vous savais pas derrière moi

Esmé attrapa une chiffon qui traînait et commença à essuyer la chemise du directeur des Serpentard. Rogue fronça ses épais sourcils noirs se demandant ce qu'elle essayait de faire avec son petit morceau de tissu.

\- Heureusement ça n'est que du sang de salamandre. Votre bêtise aurait pu nous coûter bien plus cher à tous les deux qu'une simple tache sur une chemise, maugréa-t-il. Et bon sang, arrêtez de frotter, c'est totalement inutile.

Il saisit la main d'Esmé pour éloigner le chiffon et se surpris lui même de ce contact. Il put sentir la douceur des mains de la jeune fille et en profita bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il est 22h professeur, je devrais y aller maintenant, susurra Esmé en regardant leurs mains, les joues rosies

Severus repris ses esprits à ce moment là, il repoussa abruptement la main de son élève et parti, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.


	2. Obsession

Esmé rentra en trombe dans son dortoir et se précipita vers son lit, manquant de faire tomber la table de nuit de sa voisine par la même occasion. Elle était encore chamboulée par l'étrange fin de soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

À peine sortie de la salle de potions, elle tomba sur Rusard qui avait voulu la mettre en retenue la nuit suivante mais elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle revenait justement de sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

Et justement, à propos de ça. Que lui était-il passé par la tête de vouloir essuyer une tache avec ce chiffon. C'est une sorcière bon sang ! Un petit sort et le tour était joué. Et au lieu de ça… Esmé frissonna en repensant au contact de la main pâle de son professeur. Elle était bien plus chaude que ce dont elle avait l'air d'ailleurs et que son propriétaire aussi rigola-t-elle en se glissant sous sa couverture jaune et noire. Elle s'allongea et repensa au professeur Rogue une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Severus Rogue était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait corrigé des devoirs rendus jusqu'à pas d'heure et maintenant il devait se lever de bonne heure afin d'avoir quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, et ce même si c'était le week-end. Et puis il ressassait sans arrêt le contact qu'il avait eu avec son élève. Il s'énervait devant sa faiblesse et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de rester ainsi. Heureusement, aujourd'hui il y avait peu de chances qu'il ne la croise vu qu'il n'y avait pas cours et que la salle commune des Poufsouffle était à l'opposé des cachots.

Il s'installa à la table des professeurs pour prendre son petit déjeuner et ne pu s'empêcher de la chercher du regard. Elle était installée à la table des Serpentard entourée par Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Qu'avait-elle donc à toujours traîner avec ces filles ? Il est vrai que les élèves de Serpentard était bien plus intéressant que ceux des autres maisons, mais si elle a été envoyée à Poufsouffle c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Comme à son habitude son assiette était remplie bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait du et elle mangeait comme si sa vie en dépendait. La voilà la raison de sa présence chez les Poufsouffle, en plus d'être maladroite et beaucoup trop sociable, elle se goinfrait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il jeta un œil à sa collègue directrice de la maison et se dit qu'il avait définitivement raison. Il sourit et se reconcentra sur sa propre assiette.

\- Dis Esmé, chuchota Blaise Zabini en se penchant vers elle, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais au professeur Rogue hier soir ?

\- C'est vrai ça, il vient de faire quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de sourire en te regardant, gloussa Millicent.

Esmé rougit et jeta un regard vers la table au fond de la salle.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, rigola-t-elle, c'était une retenue des plus banales. Du moins pour moi. Peut-être qu'il en garde un excellent souvenir, en même temps on peut dire que je suis d'excellente compagnie, rajouta-t-elle en enfournant une fourchette d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche

\- Ça dépend à quel moment, pouffa Pansy

Le week-end passa trop rapidement pour Esmé qui redoutait son prochain cours de potions. Quand celui-ci arriva le mardi matin, elle décida de se concentrer un maximum afin que le professeur Rogue n'ai rien à lui redire.

Avec un peu de chance il se contenterait de critiquer Ron Weasley ou Harry Potter comme à son habitude. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ou presque.

À vrai dire, il s'en prit de nombreuses fois aux deux rouge et or mais aussi à bien d'autres élèves.

Il était d'humeur massacrante et ses élèves le subissaient amplement avec des retraits de points à la moindre erreur et des retenues qui filaient au moindre mot.

Esmé s'affairait à sa tâche du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait jamais été très forte en potions et lorsqu'elle versa une goutte de venin d'acromentule de trop et que sa manche s'enflamma, elle sut qu'elle avait échoué de ne pas se faire remarquer. En un clin d'œil le maître des potions était devant elle et lançait un sort pour stopper la flamme.

Esmé leva lentement les yeux vers son professeur et rencontra directement son regard glacial.

\- Faites attention Mademoiselle Elvadora, articula-t-il

Et il reparti comme il était venu. Sans rien ajouter de plus. Esmé se senti retomber sur son tabouret et regarda son binôme de potions avec stupéfaction. Pansy haussa les épaules ayant l'air de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui venait de se passer et elles reprirent leur préparation.

\- Six retenues, des cinquantaines de points en moins, tu mets le feu à ta manche et tout ce qu'il te dit c'est « Faites attention Mademoiselle Elvadora », dit Blaise en imitant la voix de Rogue. J'insiste, je dois savoir ce que tu as fais pour te mettre notre directeur dans la poche, continua-t-il

\- Je crois surtout qu'il en a marre de me voir en retenue tous les soirs, lança Esmé. Je vous laisse je dois filer en métamorphose. Adios les amis ! Et elle partit.

Ses amis posaient des questions beaucoup trop personnelle. Bien qu'il ne se soit rien vraiment passé, la jeune sorcière n'aurait pu dire si elle avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé le vendredi d'avant ou si il s'agissait simplement d'un coup de chance. Elle secoua la tête, il ne s'est rien passé, ils se sont à peine tenu la main et la voilà dans tous ses états. Quelle idiote. Il ne devait probablement déjà plus s'en rappeler. Et puis même pourquoi était-elle obsédée par ça, il n'y a strictement rien eu du tout. Alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de ressasser ce moment depuis qu'il s'était produit ?

\- Vous comptez rester plantée là encore très longtemps ?

Esmé sursauta en réalisant qu'elle était restée debout au milieu du couloir et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- J'étais simplement pensive, elle se dressa devant le professeur Rogue pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

\- C'est dans ce genre de situation où vous réfléchissez trop longtemps que vous finissez par renverser un flacon, rétorqua-t-il en passant à côté d'elle

Il se maudit directement d'avoir dis cela. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait abordé ce sujet, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle croit qu'il y repense. Même si c'était le cas. Mais ça elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Esmé de son côté se demanda si il faisait référence au soir de sa retenue ou si il disait cela par rapport à l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la journée passa à toute vitesse et après son cours d'astronomie Esmé partit rejoindre ses deux amies Serpentard dans la Grande Salle. Pansy se trémoussait sur sa chaise ce qui mettait en désordre son parfait petit carré noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? Demanda Esmé en s'installant

\- On veut que tu nous dise la vérité. Est-ce que tu as embrassé Rogue ? Chuchota Pansy, surexcitée

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde, répondit Esmé mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus avant que Pansy ne l'interrompe

\- Alors raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'on ne lance des rumeurs totalement fausses et infondées

\- Vous êtes vraiment pénibles… Ça n'était rien du tout, commença Esmé

\- Donc il s'est passé quelque chose, s'écrièrent les deux Serpentard

\- Chuuut, si vous me laissiez finir aussi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai juste renversé un flacon de sang de salamandre sur lui et j'ai voulu essuyer.

\- Essuyer ? Mais en un tour de baguette c'était parti, commenta Millicent

\- Je sais, je sais. Esmé lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas d'être coupée ainsi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs car il a retiré immédiatement ma main mais l'a gardée dans la sienne pendant encore un moment.

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Pansy, la lèvre tremblante d'excitation de connaître la suite

\- Et ensuite je suis partie me coucher.

\- C'est tout ? Ça ne valait même pas la peine d'aller en retenue ! S'écria Pansy

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Pansy ? Dit Millicent. Je pense que c'est plus intéressant que ce que ça n'en a l'air. Esmé ici présente a réussi à complètement retourner Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus impassible de tout Poudlard. Et ça a affolé tous tes sens ce qui fait que tu es encore plus distraite que normalement et ça explique aussi pourquoi ton coude est dans ton assiette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et en effet, son coude était posé dans un reste de sauce.

\- Décidément c'est pas son jour à cette robe, dit-elle en faisant disparaître la tache. Et je ne suis pas affolée.

\- Tu l'es là-haut, dit Pansy en désignant sa tête. La Esmé qui admire beaucoup trop son professeur de potions alors qu'il est infect avec elle et qu'elle ne comprend rien à son cours doit être complètement retournée. Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, tu nous parle de lui dès que tu peux.

Millicent acquiesça et leur amie ne répondit rien de plus. Se pourrait-elle qu'elles aient raison et que sans s'en rendre compte elle portait des sentiments à son professeur ? Non, c'était impossible, il devait il y avoir une autre raison.

En quittant la Grande Salle Esmé tomba sur deux Serdaigle de 7ème année se plaignant d'avoir reçu une retenue.

\- On doit aller trouver Flitwick, dit l'une d'entre elle. Je n'ai jamais eu de retenues et ça n'est pas parce que un stupide professeur a décidé de s'acharner sur moi que ça va être le cas aujourd'hui, fini-t-elle avec un air dédaigneux

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre. Et puis une retenue ça n'est pas si grave.

\- Ça n'est pas étonnant de ta part Elvadora, tu as l'habitude des retenues. Quoique aujourd'hui tu as réussi à l'éviter, étrangement, argua-t-elle. Tu devrais nous donner tes astuces, qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour te mettre ce crétin de Rogue dans la poche ? Pouffa-t-elle

\- Je te consei… mais elle fut couper avant la fin de sa phrase

\- Ça ira Miss Elvadora, retentit la voix du concerné derrière elle. Mesdemoiselles Jones et Bloom. J'espère que deux vendredi de retenues de plus en compagnie de Monsieur Rusard ne vous posera aucun problème.

Les deux Serdaigle ne trouvèrent rien à répondre devant l'air glacial de leur interlocuteur et partirent dans le sens opposé. Au bout du couloir on pu entendre Lexie Jones s'énerver sur son amie, lui reprochant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Esmé rigola doucement en voyant la scène mais son sourire s'effaça directement en voyant l'homme se tourner vers elle.

\- Vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde Mademoiselle Elvadora. Mais c'était une belle tentative. Je vous vois dans une heure, finit-il.

Esmé se sentit d'abord plutôt fière d'avoir presque réussi à soutirer un merci à son professeur mais ce sentiment s'envola très vite quand elle entendit la fin de sa phrase. Pourquoi devaient-ils se voir dans une heure ? Oh mon dieu ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier une chose pareil ? Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas collée aujourd'hui. En fait elle était déjà en retenue le soir même.

Elle baissa les bras, l'air dépitée et parti s'asseoir sur un banc dans la cour pour lire son livre en attendant l'heure de son supplice.


End file.
